la folie homérique
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: Homer resta donc seul en ce long mois chez lui ; il n'avait pas souhaité accompagner sa famille pour voir les parents de... . Il était fatigué et... Rated: T Pairing: Moe/Homer


Titre : Folie homérique ( oneshot)

Rated: T

Disclaimer : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas mais l'histoire oui ( bah weh ^^)

* * *

Homer resta donc seul en ce long mois chez lui ; il n'avait pas souhaité accompagner sa famille pour voir les parents de Marge. Il était fatigué et puis il ne pouvait pas partir. Son patron ne l'avait pas autorisé à quitter Springfield avec sa famille. Il avait des documents à rendre qu'il avait oublié de faire. Donc tout ce mois il devait travailler sur ces documents. Il n'aurait même plus le temps d'aller dans la taverne de Moe.

Il soupira en rentrant du travail, sa famille était déjà partie ce matin. Maintenant il était seul à la maison, il devait tout préparer lui-même. Il était nul en cuisiner alors il commanda trois boites de pizza. Il laissa un quart heure avant que quelqu'un sonne. C'était le livreur de pizza, il prit les boites et le paya. Il se retourna dans la cuisiner, ouvrit le frigo, prit de la bière. Il retourna dans le salon en prenant la télécommande et ouvrit la télévision, il commença à regarder une émission idiote qui passait par là.

Il resta ainsi jusqu'à minuit passer. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte, il ferma vite la télé et était parti se coucher. Demain un inspecteur passerait à la centrale. Les employeurs ne devaient pas être en retard sous peine d'être renvoyés. Le lendemain il arriva en retard mais, Homer avait de la chance. L'inspecteur avait annulé l'inspection pour mardi prochain. ( ce qu'il était chanceux le Homer. ^^)

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas quittée sa maison. Il travaillait d'arrache-pied pour le projet que monsieur Burns l'avait confié. Il lui faisait confiance et il devait bien ça. Il voulait une promotion c'était l'occasion. Mais, à cause de cela il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller voir ses amis. Pourtant, cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'était pas venu à la taverne de Moe. Et à chaque fois qu'il passait dans une rue tout le monde lui demandait s'il était fâché contre le barman. Il voulait rire jamais de sa vie, il serait fâché contre Moe. C'était son ami, son meilleur barman et il lui confiait tout. Il lui faisait confiance...

Aujourd'hui, il devait aller voir Moe cela faisait un temps qu'il n'avait pas vu. Aujourd'hui c'était un mardi il pouvait se dégourdir les jambes pour aller voir ses amis. Homer devait faire attention à ne pas trop boire sinon il serait fichu à la porte mais, il avait Moe pour ça. Lorsque c'était important le barman était toujours là pour l'aider.

Alors, il prit une douche s'habilla et était sorti de sa maison. C'est que ses amis l'avaient manqué. Il prit sa voiture rentra dedans et démarra. C'était plus rapide d'aller en voiture qui d'aller à pied et puis comme ça, il gagnait du temps. Il arriva vers huit heures et demie chez Moe. Il gara sa voiture ferma la portière et mit ses clés dans sa poche. Il marchait doucement pour s'imprégner de la rue. De partout où les gens marchaient, ils pouvaient voir la taverne de Moe.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte Homer entendait déjà des bagarres. Il entendait Moe crier après Barney. Carl et Lenny parlaient et d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il rentra dans la taverne, il allait s'asseoir à côté de Lenny. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué encore Homer. Il s'amusait de tant d'infanterie cela lui avait manqué. Il devait marquer sa présence sinon il allait rester assit sans boire sa bière. 'Ce que je tiens à le boire moi' pensa Homer.

« - Bonsoir les gars... » dit Homer amuser de voir tous ses amis s'arrêtaient de ce chamailler. Le silence était revenu dans la taverne. C'était Barney qui rompit en saluant Homer en lui sautant dessous ce qui le fit tomber. Les autres rigolaient à chaude larme. « - Et bah, je vois que vous êtes content de me voir. »

« - Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ici Homer. » dit Moe en l'aidant.

« - Merci Moe. Je suis désolé de ne pas revenir ici plus tôt, j'avais beaucoup de travail. » dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de Barney.

« - Ce n'est pas grave Homer. Carl et Lenny m'ont expliqué. » il se retourna vers ses amis et les remercie parce que Moe n'était jamais content de les voir s'absenter ainsi même si parfois il leur faisait sortir de chez lui à coup de bâton.

« - Moe j'ai besoin d'une bière la maintenant. J'en peux plus, j'étais sobre trop longtemps. » dit-il en boudant.

« - Et tu vas le rester jusqu'à la fin de ce mois. » dit-il en me servant une bière même si je savais que c'était la première et la dernière. Comme Homer disait Moe prenait soin d'eux lorsqu'ils avaient des choses importantes à faire. Homer était sûr que Moe était content de le voir même si ce n'était pas pour le soûler aujourd'hui. Et ainsi passa la soirée entre un Barney ivre mort, Lenny et Carl qui se disputaient sur quelque chose à propos de Bouddha et Moe qui lavait ses verres et moi en train de le regarder faire. Il prenait soin de ses affaires. (^^)

Le bar ferma vers minuit, tout le monde était fatigué. Lenny et Carl rentrèrent ensemble. Barney quant-à-lui, il resta sur le trottoir pour qu'il soit la première personne à rentrer dans la taverne de Moe. Homer avait dit au revoir à Moe ainsi qu'aux autres avant de prendre sa voiture et d'aller chez lui.

''J'avais passé une magnifique soirée avec mes amis. C'était agréable de passer des soirées ainsi et revenir et ne pas trouver des enfants brouillant et sa femme.'' pensa-t-il.

Il était devenu un adolescent qui s'occupait juste de ses affaires. Cela lui plaisait mais, dans quatre semaines sa famille allait revenir.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il alluma la lumière et parti vers le salon. Il s'étala sur le canapé. Un quart heure après quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il émit un D'oh et alla ouvrit la porte. Il était surpris de voir cette personne ici.

« - Bonsoir Homer. » dit-il gêner.

« - Bonsoir Moe. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » dit-il curieusement avant de laisser son barman passer. Il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers le salon où Moe était déjà installé.

« - Homer je suis venu ici pour te dire quelque chose. »

« - D'accord.. » il regarda Moe. Il était rouge, est-ce qu'il était malade. C'était la première fois que Moe venait chez lui à cette heure-ci. Il s'installa mieux, il savait au plus profond de lui que son ami allait annoncer quelque chose de grave. Il laissa Moe trouver ses mots.

« - Homer, je ne sais pas comment te le dire ? » dit-il nerveux

« - Essaye...essaye juste. » dit Homer en regardant Moe qui le regardait par terre.

« - Je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre mais...Je...je t'aime. » il baissa la tête, Homer ne savait pas quoi dire. Son barman celui ou il confiait tout était amoureux de lui. Cela ne le dérangeait pas si Moe était bisexuelle ou homosexuelle. Il était surpris, il ne savait pas quoi penser. Moe savait qu'il avait une famille et puis il ne savait pas s'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Il était à court d'idée.

Moe était en train de le regarder, il attendait une réponse. ''Le silence lui faisait mal plus qu'un coup dans le visage.'' pensa Moe. Homer réfléchissait aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Moe. Il avait l'affection pour lui mais, est-ce qu'il aimait ?

« - Moe, je ne sais pas. Je ne ressens rien pour toi seulement de l'affection. Je crois, je suis désolé. » dit-il en regardant Moe. Leur regard ce croisa et le silence revint.

« - Je sais Homer mais, j'en en pouvais plus de garder ça secret. Cela me mangeait de l'intérieur. Je voulais seulement que tu le saches. Je ne veux pas non plus perdre un ami. »

« - Moe tu sais que je serais toujours ton ami mais, (mord sa lèvre inférieure) pourquoi tu me mets dans ce genre de situation. Tu sais comment je suis...je veux pas te faire souffrir mais, j'ai ma famille. »

« - Je le sais. Je voulais seulement que tu le saches. » dit Moe en me souriant. Pourquoi sourit-il alors qu'il lui faisait souffrir. Il devait faire quelque chose pour se faire pardonner.

« - Tu...dis moi ce que je dois faire, Moe. Je ne veux pas que ça se termine ainsi. » dit Homer en le regardant.

« - Veux-tu être miens pendant ces semaines. »

« - Moe, je ne sais pas.. » Homer ne finit pas sa phrase car, Moe vint l'embrasser. C'était amer et triste et en même temps doux. Un baiser qui disait tout alors, il accepta. Il l'embrassa en retour pour lui répondre. « - seulement quatre semaines.. »

« -Oui Homer. » avant de l'embrasser à nouveaux.

Tant pis s'il faisait une infidélité à sa femme, il devait faire ça pour son ami, son barman, sa raison. (pas vrai. C'est sa raison de vivre. ^^)) Moe l'emmena dans la chambre où Marge et lui dormait. Ils s'embrasèrent à perdre l'haleine, des vêtements éparpiller dans tous les recoins de la chambre et à la fin on entendait que leur crient de plaisir. Ils avaient continué ainsi à s'aimer jusqu'à ces quatre semaines. La famille d'Homer état de retour et les choses avaient reprit leur court normale mais, dans la tête d'Homer c'était les quatre semaines de tendresse, de bonheur et de plaisir. Mais ils savaient qu'ils allaient plus recommencer même si quelques fois des regards s'échangeaient et des rougissements apparaissaient lorsqu'ils pensaient à leur quatre semaines...

_C'est horrible de penser que l'instant ou tu te déclares, le monde s'arrête de tourner pour seulement entendre un mot venant de l'autre personne seulement un soupir mais, jamais le silence car c'est la plus dur des réalités...le silence... !_

'-

* * *

Fin

Voilà une autre de finit. J'espère que vous avez aimé...

bientôt un nouvel oneshot ...


End file.
